


Uncertain

by Noctemus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctemus/pseuds/Noctemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve puts two and two together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertain

**Author's Note:**

> Not so long ago I read "This is the Way Life Is" by James. That made me want to read more about Pat Jameson and possibly paired up with Steve McGarrett. Couldn't find one. So I wrote it.
> 
> Thank you BdrixHaettC for going over this little snippet.

* * * *

 

“I figured it out!” Steven’s gleeful voice made Pat turn around, eyebrow already raised.

“Figured what out?” she asked eyeing the Commander incredulously as he seemed to actually be rocking on the balls of his feet, a shit-eating grin plastered on his admittedly very attractive face.

“Why you've been so off lately. Why you’ve been snippy and downright unpleasant to the point that even Laura has started making comments about it.”

“Menopause?” she offered sarcastically.  

Steve grinned at her cattiness. “Hardly.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. It was something Laura said that made me put two and two together.” Steve’s tone was too sure of himself. Pat narrowed her eyes, defensively crossing her arms over her chest. Her body language couldn’t have been more standoffish even if she tried.

“You’re daughter is on her way,” Steve stated. “You think I’m gonna go for her.” She couldn't suppress her flinch and knew that was as good as a confirmation as far as Steve was concerned.  

She debated internally whether or not to deny it; as a politician she knew better than anyone the merits of a good denial.  Except Steven looked like he was expecting it and she’d made it a habit not to do what he expected of her, to surprise him. It made their interactions far more interesting.

She let the silence stretch.

“She is closer to the more socially acceptable age difference,” Pat sighed finally, her shoulder dipping. “And she is beautiful,” she added.

“Good thing I’ve developed a taste for cougars then,” he smirked. “Besides, you know how I prefer the original models,” he said as his smirked soften to something smaller, and infinitely more intimate.

Pat hated how he could do that, irritate her to the point she wants to wipe that smirk of his face just to reduce her insides to a quivering mass of nerves with a turn of a phrase.  Instead of wiping said smirk that still lingered on his face she settled for pulling him in for a kiss.

“Prove it,” she said.

A gleam entered Steve’s eyes, always up for a challenge, pun intended. Letting his arms sneak around her waist, he did just that.

_Finis._


End file.
